


purple.

by oiru



Series: honey and love songs. [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and many metaphors, i don't even know what tags i should put here, it's just sugar and spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiru/pseuds/oiru
Summary: i still honestly don't know what this is, really.(go check this beautiful russian translation of these serieshere)





	purple.

**Author's Note:**

> i still honestly don't know what this is, really.  
> (go check this beautiful russian translation of these series here)

tyler says that josh's hair looks and tastes like grape soda.  
josh tells him that it took three boxes of dye and two ruined towels to get it that color.

purple days are murky and the owls have dangerous omens. they lie in the dark. tyler can’t distinguish his body from josh's. their breath becomes one inhale, exhale. drifting in and out of sleep tyler wonders about this feeling between his ribcage. everything they say and perhaps more so all the things they stay silent about wouldn’t stop this falling.

they don’t have skinned knees and loose teeth anymore, so something is always burning inside of them.  
tyler says that it is not terrible to burn.  
josh tells him that so many mistakes begin with wanting to be warm.

_\- do you believe in god?_

_\- do you believe in yourself?_

***

dusk falls like rose-tinted muslin, turning their shins pink and raspberry, making josh's hair glow a different shade of purple altogether. tyler's hands are sticky and he tears open the paper wrapper on his push pop to lick the inside.  
tyler wonders if he looks like any colors of the rainbow to him.  
josh tells him blue.

tyler thinks that blue is the insides of something mysterious and lonely. he’d look at fish and birds, thinking the sky and water colored them. the first abyss is blue. all seasons and blossoms inbetween. lavender. theatrical and outrageous electric. almost gray. true and false blue. water and oil. the gas jet breathing in oblivion. the unstruck match. the blue of absence. the blue of deep presence.  
josh tells him that blue are the insides of something perfect.

***

say, this is what it was supposed to feel like all along. josh's mouth is spinning gold and tyler is laying all his worries down to rest. fear has no place next to his name. all the lights are flickering back on. he doesn’t need the moon when he can light up the whole room.  
tyler says this is weightless.  
josh tells him this is how he is coming back to life.

tonight tyler can hear his heart beating in his own ears. if this were a symphony, i’d be the wind section. light & airy but surrounding josh the way the scent of oranges clings to his skin in the summer.  
tyler tells josh about the marigolds in his eyes, the lilies in his own mouth.

tyler tells josh about how he fell out of love with the sun when he came around.  
josh's bonfire heart sending up a smoke signal for his name.

their hands painted like a sunrise. to new beginnings. to the orchestra in tyler's chest. to josh, lined up like a proud conductor.  
all these flowers spilling from his mouth. this smoke clearing up. just them, free falling with the seasons.

***

tyler says that he wants to write poetry about josh.  
josh tells him that you can’t really write poetry until you’ve seen the world from the sky.

***

tyler is coming to josh with lavender between his teeth. everything is golden but this isn’t a poem about the fire, or the heat or anything they can’t touch. josh is something that tyler knows how to put his hands on. he could drown in these eyes instead of the water.  
tyler says that he can make all these metaphors new again.  
josh tells him that his name tastes like ocean in his mouth.

tyler bloomed like chrysanthemums under josh's hands. spun himself gold. hung the sun from his tonsils. every time he opened his mouth, tyler wrote him into light.  
tyler says that he doesn’t see the dark.  
josh tells him he only hears the birds.

josh promised to keep being the light if tyler promised not to swallow the dark.


End file.
